Let's Run Away
by MarennElizabeth
Summary: "Elizabeth... Runaway with me. I may not have much of my money with me anymore but I swear I'll try my best to give you my all. I love you. Please runaway with me."
1. Chapter 1

_Elizabeth... Run away with me._

_I' may not have much of my money with me anymore but I swear I'll try my best to give you my all._

_I love you. Please run away with me._

* * *

I was walking through the streets of town. I honestly do not know the reason why I am walking but I had a feeling I need air especially since my mother picked today to start panicking about my future. Saying something like I am getting old and I need some one who can provide me a wonderful home and can feed me. I do not see the rush at all.

I sighed. I couldn't do anything but just walk away. I do not want to answer back... she is still my mother and my father would be upset again even if he doesn't tell I know he feels upset whenever I fight with mother. I'm sorry I am not handsome enough to have a herd of men who try to get my hand in marriage. I entered an old library. I loved it here. The smell of old books. It was glorious.

"Good Morning Elizabeth." August greeted me. He was the son of the owner of the small library. He used to live somewhere else and just moved about a year ago and ever since then he got used to me coming by more than 10 times a week.

"Good Morning." I replied with a short nod and walked away. I do not mean to be rude but I do not want to start a conversation with him. It will just simply bore me to death. I do not have an interest of making friends anyways.

I scanned different kinds of books that has been organized alphabetically. I went over to the B part to look for a business kind of book. I have been searching anywhere for a book where Darcy's name is written. It has been a year since he has left. He never came back for me... I guess he found a handsome girl to spend the rest of his life with.

I sighed. I felt heart broken but I am not gonna let anyone see that. It'll be a sign of weakness. I do not want to be called weak. Females are already looked upon lowly and I am not gonna add to one of their "facts". I gave up searching for his name. I went out of the library and continued walking again. I decided to go to the forest. I like it there. It's silent and you feel free.

Free... that's something I wont get probably. I can never leave the house permanently unless I am married and I am sure once I am married my husband would not let me out. I can never free. I am a bird that can fly high but trapped in a cage to die forever.

"This sucks" I was talking to myself. This is not a surprise. I can categorize myself as an abnormal person sometimes but hey talking to yourself can help. Especially when you are alone and have your feelings building inside of you. It's better to let it out rather than exploding inside.

"What does?" I was shocked. Some one else spoke. I'm pretty sure that wasn't me. I know my voice wasn't that low. Even if I act like a boy sometimes I still have a high pitched voice. I looked around trying to search for whoever that person is. I was scared but I wasn't showing it. I will defend myself.

"Wh-Who's there?" I still couldn't see who or what spoke. I tried to assure myself that that was probably my brain talking back to me. I told you... I'm abnormal but this time I am sure that that is not me. It can not be a product of my imagination for it feels and sounds way to real.

"Lizzy..."

"Who the fuck is that? Please stop playing with me. I can fight." I said trying to sound as stern as I can. It did not sound that good but I can try right?

"Lizzy it's me..." He showed himself to me and my jaw literally dropped.


	2. Chapter 2

_Elizabeth... Runaway with me._

_I' may not have much of my money with me anymore but I swear I'll try my best to give you my all._

_I love you. Please runaway with me._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Darcy! M-Mr. Darcy" It was Darcy. He was covered in dirt and he looked tired and as if he has been struggling to survive for days.

"Lizzy, I missed you" He collapsed to the ground. I ran to him and saved his head from hitting a nearby rock. I started to panic. I can not bring him home for my mother would not allow a man to enter to house who is not married to one of her daughters and also this is Mr. Darcy she will never allow me and him to be together. I could not let him be here for the rest of the day. I left him safely and started looking for a nearby abandoned house.

I remembered that I saw one house around here somewhere. I was venturing when I saw it. It was old and it was a total wreck but it was good enough for Darcy to stay. I finally found it and marked my way there to not forget. I dragged him. It'll probably hurt him but I can not carry him.

I laid him there and stared at his face. He was beaten. I need to get him food and water. I left him again and checked my pockets I had enough money to buy him 2 slices of bread and a small bottle of water. I hurriedly went inside the store and bought the needed things.

I was still panicking inside, unsure of what should I do. I wanted to bring him home to be able to take care of him properly but mother! Ugh life is hard. I went out the store and dashed very fast to the forest. I found the house and entered. He was already awake. When he saw me his face lightened up.

"Lizzy" He mouthed. I guess he was too dehydrated to speak up so I gave him the water bottle.

"It's small but that's all I have right now. I promise to give you more tomorrow." I told him shoving the bottle on his hand. He opened and drank half the bottle. I looked at him with confused eyes and I know he is already cramming up for an honorable excuse. I do not know, maybe he changed his prideful ways.

"Thank you."

"Here, two slices of bread. I'm sorry. I'm not as rich as you are." He snorted and laughed.

"I have no more money my love."

"W-what? The famous Mr. Darcy without cash? Please do not make laughs about these kinds of matters Mr. Darcy." I laughed way too hard.

"I'm being honest. I... I lost my money. All of it. Nothing was left. I came back to apologize. I have realized my mistake." He said starring into my eyes. I could see the sincerity, the sadness. His loneliness. I wanted to hug and let him cry in my arms but I know he would not show weakness. Even though he has no more money I know that his pride is still somewhere there deep down.

"Wh-What are you trying to imply?"

"I'm broke! I'm broke and I have no one." He looked down and I swore that his tears leaked out of his eyes. I looked away and did not try to rub in the fact that he was showing weakness. I let him and rubbed his back trying to console him.

"Y-You..." I wanted to say something comforting but I held it back thinking that maybe he'd push me off and laugh at me but then again he has nothing so here it goes.

"You have me."


	3. Chapter 3

_Elizabeth... Runaway with me._

_I' may not have much of my money with me anymore but I swear I'll try my best to give you my all._

_I love you. Please runaway with me._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Darcy looked up at me and I saw the tear stains in his face. I wanted to badly wipe it but I was afraid of what he might say. He was still in shock of what I said. I wanted to say sorry and just leave but there was something in those eyes that says I did the right thing and it was begging me to stay. He smiled. This time it wasn't fake. It was genuine. I smiled back.

He spent the next hour explaining how he lost his money and why he has come back here though it was a little bit unclear.

"I don't really know why I came back. All I know is I had a dream, it told me to go back." He explained. I looked out the window and saw that the sun was almost setting.

"Shit." I stood and smoothed my dress. It was getting dark and my mom's gonna have a heart attack if I don't get home soon and soon means right now.

"What is the matter?"

"It's getting late... I'm sorry but I have to go. I give you my word, I'll come back tomorrow with more food and water." I said as I turned the knob.

"Thank you Lizzy." It was the last thing I heard and I dashed all the way home.

"Shit, shit, shit shitty shit." I murmured as I ran home. I finally came face to face with the door and gave myself time to fix myself. I can't enter looking like I had been running. Mother would practically rage a world war with me. I do not want to upset father any more it might lead to his sickness. I do not want to be the cause of his death. It'll murder me forever.

When I was ready I stepped inside to my relief they have not started dinner. I made my way upstairs and saw Kitty there. She asked me where I had been and I reasoned out that I fell asleep reading in the library. I entered the bathroom and took a fast shower. I have not the time to sit in bath and ponder about the happenings of today. I got out and dressed to mother's liking meaning it's one of those lady dresses that falls before my knees and went to the dinning room.

"Ahh there is Lizzy. Come my girl and dine with your family." My father said as he saw me enter the room. My mother automatically shot glares in my direction but they were lighter compared to the glares she'd give me if she found out that I had been off in the forest with a man. She would be furious and would probably kill me on the spot. I took my normal place and ate my dinner in silence.

After dinner I washed the dishes because I was the last to sit down on the table. I did not argue and went directly to wash the dishes. My mother made no comments whatsoever but my father realized that I was having troubles and he consulted me.

"My dear Elizabeth, is something wrong?"

"No father. I am fine."

"Is it your mother? I know that she can be sometimes hard on you but that is because she only cares for you my love."

"I know father. I promise, I am fine. I am just tired from reading the whole day."

"Oh you've been to that small library again two blocks away from here. I heard that Sandor's son, August, has a little admiration for you my dear." He gave me a comforting smile. He probably knows that I'm hopeless in getting a man to marry me. I don't blame him.

"We're just simply friends father." I assured him. I finished and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Would you like tea father?"

"It's fine my dear, go on. Go to sleep." He said as he wished me good night. I went upstairs laid on the bed and was knocked out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

It wasn't that late when I woke the next day but it wasn't that early too. I got up and noticed that everyone was busying themselves in preparing their breakfast. I usually skip breakfast so it wasn't new to them when I dressed early and left early. They also did not notice the small basket I brought which contained a bottle of water, a thermos filled with hot coffee and bread with cheese.

I walked towards the forest. It was too early to run. I would look crazier than I already seem. I made my path towards the abandoned house and found Darcy outside finding herbs. I observed that he created a fire outside his little home last night.

"Good Morning Elizabeth, you are looking fine today. I assume that you slept well last night. That makes one of us."

"Good Morning Mr. Darcy. I will not be taken away by your bribe but I have brought you food. Merely breakfast and lunch. I'll help you haunt for your dinner. I can not continue bringing you food everyday for I am sure that mother will notice the shortage of food at home. She feeds so many mouths already."

"I understand. Please come in. I'm sorry I have not tidied the house up."

"Ha-Ha, funny Mr. Darcy." I stepped in and laid the food on the ground. Of course laying a picnic blanket first. I set the food out and he took each one. He looked like a hungry pig but I was not gonna comment on that. Instead I let him. He must be very hungry.

We spent the rest of the afternoon together. Telling stories that has passed in that one year that we weren't around each other. I noticed how he stares at me though and it gives me the butterflies in my stomach, again. I do not want to fall for him again for the last time I did I got hurt when he left. I swore to myself not to be so stupid and dumb again.

Around 3 PM I helped him haunt for food. He apparently caught a rabbit which he decided to eat today.

"Well it's getting late Mr. Darcy. I do not want to run again like how I did yesterday. It makes me tired and sweaty. I can not stand myself being sweaty and tired."

"I understand Elizabeth." I started to leave but he grabbed my hand and kissed me.

I was shocked. I did not know if I should push him away or hug him to enclose more force in our kiss. I decided it's best to push him away so I did.

"Mr. Darcy!"

"I'm s-sorry Elizabeth." He looked ashamed of what he did and I felt bad for pushing him away.

"It's ok. It's just that you know... last time we did that you left me."

"I'm sorry."

I decided that it was enough for today and I left.


	5. Chapter 5

Exactly two weeks has passed since I saw Darcy in the forest. He was all dirty and hungry but now he looks clean and decent. We have gotten more close since I spend everyday helping him haunt for food and get clean water.

"and that's how the this little puppy ended up here in my tiny little house." Darcy has been telling me a story how this puppy got here. Yesterday he wasn't here but now he is. He's friendly. He licked my hand.

"Aw well aren't you a cute one." I made puppy noises as if we could communicate with each other. In the corner of my eye I see Darcy watching as both. He had that famous smirk plastered on his face. I did not mind though. I like it when he stares. The butterflies inside my stomach swoon whenever he does that.

"Elizabeth."

"Yes?" I did not look up from the puppy. The puppy deserved my attention much more than he does.

"Run away with me..."

"WHAT?" I was taken back. Darcy had the tendency to surprise me every now and then. I came to a conclusion that I DO NOT like surprises. I stood gaining support from the wall.

"Elizabeth... Run away with me. I may not have much of my money with me anymore but I swear I'll try my best to give you my all. I love you. Please run away with me." He was on his knees one hand holding my hand as if he was proposing.

"Darcy you must be mad!" I snatched my hand away from him and started to pace around the small house. My head was exploding. I don't know what to say. A part of me says this is wrong! What if he can't find the money to feed me? What if he leaves me right after he finds his money? I can never do this to my father. MY FATHER! What if he dies worrying about me? Mother would probably volunteer to kill me but to juxtapose in all these feelings I'm feeling... I felt my heart beating. It was fast but not the bad one.. the good one. It's telling me to go. Telling me to leave with him and runaway. Be together with him. He'll love me and give me freedom.

"I am not mad Elizabeth. I am madly in love with you. Don't you know why I came back here? I came back for you! I came back to you."

"What are you saying Darcy! Are you sick?" A part of me wanted him to beg more.

"Elizabeth please, just please run away with me. I love you... I really do."

I was speechless. I did not know what to say. My heart was exploding. It exploded! BOOM. Tears formed in my eyes and some of them leaked. He stood and wiped some of it off.

"Elizabeth.. please? I love you. Run away with me."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

I did not know how to react. I wanted to yell at him, scream at him... hell I'd even punch the living daylights out of him but I tried my best to remain calm.

"Elizabeth"

"PLEASE STOP" I was catching my breath. A part of me says that this is my key to freedom. This is the only way for me to be actually free but... how about my family? I wanted to be considerate and think about them how they'll live without me wait a minute... I don't bring home money anyways so it'll be fine.

"Mr. Darcy, I need some fresh air." I started leaving. I did not even wait for him to speak anymore. It might cause me to faint or something.

I hobbled my way home. Some people whom I passed by would give me faces and start whispering to each others ear normally I'd give them the middle finger and walk away but I had no strength.

My mother was outside when I neared home.

"Elizabeth. Why do you look so tired?" She said with a stern voice. She had her arms folded right in front of her. That was not a good sign.

"I-I was running. You know trying to keep a fit body so that men would fall madly in love with me mom. You know that" I said hurriedly making an excuse.

"That's good. You're already turning 21 and you finished your studies. You should be married and nursing babies by now" My mother always sees women as the one who has to take care of children. I don't even understand why she let me go to college if she's gonna lock me up inside this four walls.

"Mother, let me work."

"Elizabeth."

"Why not Mother?"

"As a female you are never to lift a finger. You will stay home and have your husband bring you food and money." She explained and entered the house. She did not want to argue any further. I sighed. I went upstairs. No one was still home. Probably out there having fun with their friends. I thought about what Darcy told me...

"Run away with me" I muttered. I don't know if it is a good idea. Should I? My heart tells me to go but my brain tells me to not. I might die out there but then again I know how to haunt and I know how to filter water. I can live... I can live with him. I laid down on the bed and started to fall asleep.

"My dear Elizabeth" a voice woke me up.

"Father?"

"My love, did you argue with your mother again" He sat on the edge of the bed and I could feel his weight. I sat up and faced him.

"I just don't understand why she wont let me work."

"Your mother always believed that a female should just take care of children you know. She's stuck in the old ages my dear."

"Ughh. I don't like being caged Dad."

"Then go..." He said and gave me a small smile.

"G-Go?"

"Yes, leave. I won't stop you. If you want to pursue what your heart desires and go do it. You should not let your mother decide what faith you are gonna have."

"But Father... are you serious?"

"Yes. Lizzy I know how you've been feeling for the past few years. I know how much you want to be independent and your mother is not letting you. I want to be the honorable parent. I'm letting you go."

'What... what will Mother say?"

"Once you are gone... you are gone." He stood and tossed his wallet on my bed. I was about to give it to him but he already left the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

My father allowed me to actually run away? What the fuck is happening? but he doesn't know who I am running away with. He just knows that I want to be free. Is this a sign? That night I laid in bed listening to the soft snores of my sisters. I finally made up my mind.

I got up, dressed up and looked for a bag. I reached for the first one I can find which was kinda shitty since the straps were broken. I didn't care. I stuffed clothes in it. I reached for another bag and made my way downstairs. Right in the kitchen I put crackers in a container. Placing it carefully in the bag. I grabbed 4 bottles of water and my father's wallet. I was standing in front of the door when...

"Lizzy?"

"Father..." I ran to him giving him a tight hug.

"Father, I'm so sorry. I will go back. I will put my things back. I'm sorry I ever tried to leave you."

"It's okay my dear. Go on. I understand that this is your choice. Leave. Be happy. Send a few letters I want to know how you are doing." He kissed my forehead and let me go. I opened the door. A tear drops from my eye. One last look at my father and his encouraging smile and I left.

I ran towards the forest. People would probably mistake me for a murderer or a robber or something but I don't care. I was happy. I was gonna be free and he was gonna be with me during my freedom. I ran and ran. I finally found the abandoned house and found him there standing by the fire. His back was turned. I race up to him and hugged him.

"Elizabeth..."

"I'm running away with you." He kissed me and everything left so much better.

* * *

_This is probably the shortest Chapter ever._

_Well anyways, thank you for all the reviews! _

_I appreciate how you try and help me get better._

_Btw, I changed the title and the era. It is now set on the modern era. _

_In the next chapters I will tell how Darcy lost his money. _

_Hang on guys!_

_Thank you again. :)_


End file.
